Kidnpped
by imasmurf93
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I'm back agaaaaain! I really am on a roll, I keep coming up with loads of Wally/Kuki story ideas. I've got them all written in a word document so I don't forget them all. Well, I hope you like this one. R&R please! I got the idea of this when I watched that amazing movie 'Taken' the other night.**

Wally sighed as he flicked channels on the TV, he was so bored. He wasn't going to admit it, but he actually missed Kuki bothering him. She'd taken a plane on her own to Japan and was going to stay with her Grandpa for a few weeks while they were off school.

Despite how 'annoying' he found her, he missed her being around. Not only because he had a huge crush on her but also because he wanted someone to irritate, Kuki was always the most fun to do that to. Nigel would just scold him and tell him to stop being so immature. Hoagie would just start telling him boring jokes which he had told so many times before and Abby would just clip him around the ear with her hat so Wally decided to stay clear of irritating them.

Turning the TV off, he groaned. He hoped that she was having fun.

* * *

"Now sweetie, have fun. And Grandpa will pick you up once you get off the plane okay?" Genki said as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Sure mum! I'll see you later I love you!" Kuki replied as she waved and walked through the terminal.

She couldn't really complain about the flight. It was long, but she was sat next to a really cute boy. Well, when you're absolutely stunning and fourteen years old, it's only natural to drool over hot boys.

He was around 18 and looked exactly like an older, Justin Bieber (but Japanese and with black hair). She blushed as he looked over at her and smiled.

"Want some gum?" He offered. "It helps with take off when your ears start to pop."

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Nick." He introduced himself. "What brings you to Japan?"

"Kuki." She replied. "I'm going to visit my Grandpa."

"Cool, me too." Nick laughed.

The flight didn't seem seem all that long, she and Nick talked throughout the whole journey. They discussed their ages, family, friends, etc. Before they knew it, they had landed in Tokyo.

"Well, my Grandma lives just a few miles away." Nick told her as they walked into the departures area. "You should come and visit some time, I could take you to a few clubs, or places that you might want to see."

"Cool, thanks." Kuki replied, she stood and looked into the crowd, looking for her Grandpa.

She couldn't see him, but beamed when she saw a girl her age jumping up and down waving at her, she ran to the girl and threw her arms around her.

"May! It's so good to see you!" Kuki smiled as she hugged the girl. "I didn't recognise you without your pink dress and dragging your teddy around."

"You too Kuki. Come on, I've been told to deliver you to Grandpa's house." May replied.

Kuki nodded, she picked up her suitcases and followed her outside where they called for a taxi.

"Hey. Mind if I share a cab?" Nick asked as a taxi pulled up.

"Sure Nick, oh, Nick this is my cousin May, May this is my new friend Nick." Kuki introduced them. They got into the cab and drove to Kuki's Grandpa's house.

"So this is where he lives?" Nick asked. Then turned to the taxi driver. "Wait here buddy."

May took out some money to hand to the driver, but Nick shook her off. "It's okay, I'll pay for it when I get back."

They thanked him and he picked up Kuki's luggage and carried it up for her.

"Grandpa? Grandpa!" May called as they walked in. "Guess he went for a walk or something. Come on Kuki, I'll show you you're room and help you unpack. I chose this room for you!"

"Thanks Nick." Kuki smiled as he handed her suitcase to her.

"See you round Kuki." He smiled, walking out.

Kuki followed May up the stairs and looked around as she climbed them.

"Wow, this house is huge." She said.

"Yeah, pretty easy to get lost in it huh?" May chuckled. "Awesome place for hide and seek, we have to play that before you go!"

Kuki laughed and rolled her eyes, despite May being four months older than her she was much more immature than Kuki at times. Kuki had definitely grown up in the last few years.

"Here it is, your chamber milady!" May curtseyed as Kuki walked in the room.

"Wow, it's great. Thanks." Kuki said as she walked in the room.

It was a pretty big room, the walls were a midnight blue, with the softest white carpet Kuki had ever walked on, she couldn't wait to take her shoes off and walk on it. She had a double bed with a white and navy bed covers. The curtains were the same pattern to match. She also had a huge pine wardrobe, pine dressing table and pine bookcase in there too.

Kuki placed her suitcase on her bed.

"So where do you think Grandpa's gone?" Kuki asked as May helped her unpack.

"No idea, he's probably forgotten that you're coming and gone for a walk around the park or something. If he's not back in five minutes I'll give haha (apparently mother in Japanese) a call and tell her he's not here." May replied with a shrug.

She pulled out some pictures tied together with an elastic band and looked with a smile. "Who are these? Your friends?"

Kuki looked over and nodded, she walked over and joined May looking at the pictures.

"That's Abby, Nigel, Wally and Hoagie." She said, pointing them out to her cousin. They sat on the bed and looked at the pictures. "I couldn't go three weeks without seeing them. Stupid I know."

The picture was taken when they were at a theme park for the day. They were all stood around some person dressed as a pig. Kuki chuckled as she looked at the picture. Nigel was on the right giving thumbs up to the camera. Abby had her arm on his shoulder and was giving a peace sign. Hoagie and Wally on the other hand had pulled of the characters head. Hoagie was on the left hand side of him and held it triumphantly in his hands and Wally was on the man's back laughing so hard. Kuki was in front, looking at the poor man with her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"It's not stupid." May muttered, all of her attention on the pictures.

"So which one do you thinks the cutest?" May asked when she got to a picture of the three boys on the beach in their swimsuits. They were all pulling macho positions, Hoagie on the left, Wally on the right and Nigel in the middle.

Kuki smiled, not one of her friends had changed, Hoagie was a lot thinner (like Operation KISS) but other than that, they were all just the same.

"May!" Kuki giggled. "Is boys your new obsession?"

"I was only asking." May laughed back. "I think this one on the lefts real cute. He has awesome hair! I love boys with cute hair and caps."

"Hoagie? Na, he's not my type. He's so funny though and like a cuddly panda bear!" Kuki laughed.

"Sounds good for me. Phew!" May laughed.

Kuki laughed too. "Well Nigel's okay, he's a real loyal friend. But he's bald and has a real bad sense of humour. And his butt is HUGE!!!"

They both giggled again. May pointed to Wally. "What about this one, he's pretty cute too."

"Wally." Kuki smiled. "He can get grumpy but he's real nice. He's protective too. One time, our tree house got attacked and me and Wally were sent to get something from it. When someone jumped out he stood in front of me so that I didn't get hurt. He's done that loads of times."

"Oooh!" May sang.

"What?" Kuki asked.

"Sounds like you've got a boyfriend!!" May said in an irritating sing song. Kuki just laughed.

"No, Wally hates anything girly, so that's me off the list." Kuki told her. "He's more likely to like Abby, she's a real tomboy."

May chuckled and handed Kuki the pictures. "I'm just going to ring haha and tell her that Grandpa's not home before he takes a cab to China again."

Kuki laughed and continued to unpack while May walked downstairs to get the phone. She pulled out her cell and rang the tree house.

"Hello?" Wally answered in a bored tone.

"Wow, you sound happy for a change." Kuki laughed.

"Oh, hey Numbuh 3. How's it going?" Wally automatically brightened up.

"I just phoned to say that I got here safe and I'm just settling in now." Kuki replied, perching on her bed when she finished putting everything away.

"Cool, what's it like over there?" Wally asked, trying to make conversation.

"Big." Kuki laughed.

When she heard the front door open, she stood up and walked toward the stairway.

"Hold on, I think my Grandpa's here."

"Well the guys here are being lame, none of them want to do anything and we haven't had one mission, Numbuh 1's going insane." Wally replied.

Kuki laughed but when she got to the stairway her eyes widened and she went quiet.

"Kuki...Kuki....you still there?" Wally asked.

"That's not my grandpa." Kuki whispered. "Wally, someone's in the house and I don't know who it is."

May began to scream and struggle Kuki gasped again.

"They can't be family." Kuki whispered to him. "They've got May, she's screaming! Wally what do I do!?!"

**Well that's chapter one, I won't update for a few days cause I'm going to visit family for the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuki!" Wally exclaimed. "Where about in Japan does your Grandpa live?"

"Erm..." Kuki sobbed in fear. "T...Tokyo...Number 93 Waterlilly lane!"

"I'll be right there! I'll beat the crud out of them!..." Wally raged.

"Numbuh 4? What's wrong now?" Nigel sighed.

"Kuki's in trouble." Wally panicked. "I'm going over there."

"Yes, you've only got a 12 ½ hour journey to sit." Nigel sighed. He took the phone from Wally. "Numbuh 3, what's wrong?"

"There's someone in my grandpa's house! They've got May! Grandpa isn't here!" Kuki wept.

Nigel clicked a finger over to Numbuh 2. "Quick, wire it!" Hoagie plugged the phone into the computer and put it on speaker.

"Numbuh 3, where about in the house are you?" Nigel asked calmly.

"I'm....standing on the stairway." Kuki said, breathing heavily.

"Do they know you're there?" Nigel asked.

"No...I don't think so!"

"Go into one of the bedrooms, lock the door and hide." Nigel ordered her. "Be as quiet as you can. Listen to me carefully!"

They listened as Kuki went into another room and quietly locked the door and Nigel instructed her.

"Okay Numbuh 3, did you meet anyone on your journey?" Nigel asked her.

"Yeah, I met a few people."

"Do any of them know where your Grandpa lives?"

"No I don't...Yes! Nick, we shared a cab." Kuki replied, still in panic.

"Okay, are you hidden?"

"Uh huh." Kuki sniffed. "Numbuh 1! I'm so scared I don't know what to do! I..."

"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3, calm down, you need to listen to me!" Nigel tried to calm her.

He looked at Wally. "Talk to her Numbuh 4, she listens to you. I need to tell her what to do." He whispered.

Wally took Nigel's place and leant over the phone.

"Kuki! Kuki listen to me. You can't be too loud or they'll hear ya! Numbuh 1's going to talk to you, you need to listen to him right?" Wally said softly to her. "What was Nick's last name?"

"I don't know!...Wally! I can't! I think they're coming upstairs! I don't know..." Kuki wailed.

"Just keep talking to her." Nigel told Wally when Wally shrugged. "Ask her where they are now."

"Numbuh 3, do you know where the guys are now?" Wally repeated.

"They're upstairs, I can hear them checking the next room! Wally! I'm so scared!" Kuki cried.

"I know, I'm right here Kuki." Wally replied quietly.

Nigel pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. _'How many?'_

"Kuki, do you know how many of them there are?" Wally asked her.

"Erm....I can hear about three voices." Kuki replied, her breathing quickening up as she panicked more.

"Okay, where are you hiding?" Wally asked, reading what Nigel was writing on the paper.

"I'm under the bed but it's no use! I can hear them searching the room next door!" Kuki wailed as quietly as she could.

Nigel wrote again on the paper, Wally tilted his head to read it. Then looked up at him.

"What!?!" He hissed. On the paper Nigel had written, _'tell her that they're going to take her.'_

"She's trusting you to keep her safe Numbuh 4!" Nigel hissed back. "We're doing the best we can but when they get in there they're going to take her. You need to let her know to get her prepared for it. Just trust me."

Wally nodded and leant back towards the phone.

"Numbuh 4 they're at the door right now!" Kuki squeaked.

"Numbuh 3, you have to listen to me now okay." Wally said, his voice croaking. "They're going to take you."

He heard Kuki panicking on the other end of the line and looked to Nigel for help, Nigel wrote on the paper again.

"Kuki, stay focused for me." He breathed deeply, out of fear and rage. He read Nigel's next instruction. "When they get you...leave the phone on the floor, shout out anything you see about them, hair, eyes, tattoos, scars, everything."

"Okay." Kuki whispered back, her voice quivering.

They heard a banging, then footsteps were heard.

"They're in the room." Nigel whispered.

"It's okay Numbuh 3, concentrate." Wally whispered softly into the phone.

They heard the intruders discussing as they walked around the room, opening cabinets and looking behind bookcases.

"Numbuh 3, hold the phone up a little so we can hear them." Nigel told her. The voices got louder as Kuki did as she was asked. They were speaking in Japanese.

They listened to them conversing and then the footsteps got quieter. Kuki waited a few seconds then they heard her whispering.

"They're leaving...I think they're..." She suddenly screamed, and began to shout out descriptions. "Nick!?!...Teenager! Black hair! Japanese! Brown eyes! Tall! Cross shaped scar on his neck!..." She screamed again. "Teenager! Bald with a snake tattoo ! American! Grey eyes!..Teenager! Mm mm!..."

She went quiet, one of them must have put their hand over her mouth or gagged her. Wally breathed in and out, he was so helpless. There was nothing he could do other than listen to Kuki. He gave a small smile when he heard one of them cry in pain as Kuki attacked him in some sort of way. But then snarled and tugged his hair ferociously when he heard them slap her. It went quiet as they dragged her out of the house. The whole team listened quietly, the phone crackled as someone picked it up and they heard breathing down the phone.

"We know you're there! We can hear you!" Nigel stated loudly.

They heard a scoff down the phone.

"Look buddy! I don't know who the crud you are or what you want!" Wally yelled. "Let her go now! Let her go or I swear!...I'll look for you! I'll find you! And I'll kill you!..."

"Calm down." Abby whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if you know who we are or not." Nigel told the guy on the phone. "But we've been taught numerous skills over years that make a living hell for people like you...We can track...identify...and easily put you in jail. Or worse."

"Good Luck." The voice mocked. They heard him walking outside. "Put the Australian back on."

"What?" Wally said.

"Make any more threats towards me, and your pretty little girlfriend will pay for it. I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you bud."

"What! If you hurt her...!" Wally chocked, tearing up.

"I want to wish you luck personally. I highly doubt we'll meet again."

"You can bet we will." Wally scowled. In the background, he heard Kuki's voice.

"Wally!! 64! 42!" Kuki yelled before screaming again and the phone was cut off.

"I'm tracing the call and I'll get the exact co-ordinates of where Kuki's grandpa lives." Hoagie informed them, typing rapidly on the computer.

"Good Numbuh 2! How long will it take?" Nigel asked.

"2 minutes at the most." Hoagie replied.

"Perfect. As soon as that's done, set them in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. And prepare to leave immediately!" Nigel told him, walking out of the room.

"Numbuh 1! Calling Numbuh 1!" Rachel said as she appeared on the transmission screen. "You and your team are needed at the villains' lair! They're..."

"We can't right now Numbuh 362!" Nigel replied, storming to the screen. "We're doing a rescue mission. Numbuh 3's been kidnapped."

Rachel looked stressed and spoke with another operative. "There's nothing I can do! We need you here!"

Nigel thought quickly. "Fine! I'll go! Numbuh 2! You come with me! Numbuhs' 4 and 5! Take the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and look for Numbuh 3!"

They all saluted. Hoagie set the co-ordinates into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and put it on autopilot.

"Good luck guys! Bring her back safe!" He saluted, then proceeded on the mission with Nigel.

Nigel quickly came in. "I know you can do it. Find her! If you need us just let us know."


	3. Chapter 3

While they sat on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. They were silent. Abby was sat nervously rolling her hands, Wally was looking over the notes of what Kuki was saying.

"What are those numbers she yells at the end?" Wally thought aloud. "64, 42?"

"Maybe they're operatives that she saw?" Abby suggested.

"Maybe." Wally replied. He walked to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S phone and picked it up, a member at moonbase answered. "Hey, can you send us information about Numbuh 64 and 42 please?"

The operative nodded and wired through the bios of the two Numbuhs.

"Thanks." Wally said and ended transmission. He took the pieces of paper and looked at them,

_Numbuh 42:_

_Name: Johnny Merryweather_

_Age: 13_

_Hair: Sandy_

_Nationality: American_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Sector: X_

_Speciality: 2x4 technology._

_Numbuh 64:_

_Name: James Harold_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Black_

_Nationality: Jamaican_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Sector: S_

_Speciality: Leadership_

"I don't think either of these have got anything to do with it." Wally groaned. "Numbuh 42's a friend of Numbuh 2's he's a yipper nerd, unless he wants a ransom of rare cards I don't think he'd have any interest in it."

"And Numbuh 64's at his cousins wedding for the week, he wouldn't have time to get over." Abby added.

Wally threw the bios down and rested his head in his hands. "Man, I hope she's okay."

Abby sat next to him and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry kiddo. If I know Numbuh 3, she'll be giving the best she's got."

Wally looked back up at her and returned the smile. Abby patted him lightly on the back and stood up to check their distance. Wally sat and tried to calm himself down by trying to convince himself that she was perfectly safe. But it didn't work.

The only member of the gang not aware of Wally's crush was Kuki herself. Wally had countlessly gone through endless teasing and torments about her ever since he was 10.

"One hour gone, Only another 11 hours to go." Abby sighed. "I thought that this thing could go faster than a jet."

"I guess it only can when Numbuh 2 overdoes it on the accelerator. Too bad we don't know which one it is." Wally sighed.

The eleven hours dragged so slowly. When they finally arrived, they went into the house to look for some sort of clues.

Abby searched downstairs while Wally looked around upstairs. He went from top to bottom and didn't find much. When he searched the bathroom, he picked up a piece of paper. It was in Japanese.

He shoved it into his pocket and came to a room with a broken down door. He guessed that it was the room that Kuki had been hiding in. And judging by the empty suitcase on the bed, it was also the room that she was going to stay in. He sat on the bed and looked around. It was weird but he could actually feel how scared she was by sitting in that room. He sighed painfully.

Standing up, he searched the cupboards and dressing table, he opened a drawer of the dressing table and found pictures, he took them out and looked at them.

One of them was him dressed as Mr. Huggykins, he held his hand in the air trying to prevent the camera from getting his face. Kuki was hugging him tightly with a wide smile. Wally sighed and smiled. He crawled under the bed and lay there holding onto the photos tightly. He breathed deeply, trying to feel close to Kuki and was beginning to relax when he heard Abby calling him.

"Found anything?" She called.

"N...No, not much!" Wally called back, crawling back from out of the bed and putting the photos in his pocket as he walked down the stairs.

"I haven't found as much as a footprint!" Abby sighed.

"I found this but...I can't understand it." Wally said pulling out the note and handing it to her.

"After I spent months teaching you to read when we started high school?" Abby looked at it. "Oh, sorry, Japanese symbols."

"What now?" Wally asked.

Abby shrugged. "No clues where to go, no idea what the note says or what the guys are saying to each other on the phone."

"Well, we could go to the airport, try and get some stuff from there." She suggested.

Wally nodded and they decided to take a cab.

"Tokyo airport please." Abby said as they jumped in.

The cab driver obviously didn't understand a word they said, so after acting like idiots by trying to get him to understand, he finally took them to the airport. They then had an uproar about having American dollars instead of Yens, but since it wasn't too far a journey, a kind old man payed for them.

They walked around the airport looking for anything strange or relevant. When they got to departures, they looked at people who were hanging around. Wally noticed one guy walking with a girl aged around seventeen. She seemed weary of him and didn't seem to know him very well.

"So, where you staying?" The guy asked. He was aged around eighteen and had a tattoo of a snake instead of hair. "Really?...I'm going that way too, mind if we share a cab?"

Wally snarled and ran at the boy, realising that he matched one of Kuki's descriptions. When he got to him he thumped him across the face. And pinned him against the wall.

"Where is she!" Wally growled.

"Dude! I don't know what your talking about!" The bald teen said. Wally thumped him again.

"Where is she?" He repeated. "I know that you took her yesterday! Kuki! She's got black hair, violet eyes, always smiling! What are you doing to these girls!?!"

The guy shoved him away and ran. Wally and Abby chased after him. The teen came to the end of a bridge. Quickly glancing at Wally, he dived over the edge. Wally and Abby got to the end of the bridge and looked over. The bald teen had landed safely but looked up and gave an 'up yours' sign to Wally. A loud beeping was heard and the next thing they saw was the bald teen's body go under a truck. Wally and Abby winced as this happened.

"Great, now what?" Abby asked.

"We have to find out what all these words mean." Wally replied. "How do we do that?"

"Oh, let me just pull out my translation book." Abby sighed sarcastically.

"I've got it!" Wally snapped his fingers. "Isn't Sector D in Japan?"

"Yeah, good job!" Abby smiled. "Yae (Pronounced Jay) speaks English, she could translate for us."

Wally beamed and sent a signal for Nigel, who answered it straight away. "Hi Numbuh 4, any luck?" He asked.

"Not yet, we've been here for about an hour now, but do you know where Sector D's clubhouse is? We need their help." Wally replied.

"I'll transmit to them right away and get back to you." Nigel told them and disapperaed. Wally and Abby waited patiently. Nigel came back very soon after.

"Where about are you?" Nigel asked as he came back on.

"At an airport. That's all we can help you with." Wally replied.

"Okay, I'll let them know, they'll come and fetch you." Nigel told them. Wally nodded and ended transmission.

Around fifteen minutes later. A Japanese girl walked up to them.

"Wally...right?" She asked.

"Numbuh 4, You're Yae right?" Wally replied with a nod. Yae nodded too.

"I'm Numbuh -200 and you're Abby, Numbuh 5?" Yae said.

Abby shook her hand. "Thanks for coming and saving us. We need a hand."

"I'd be happy to help." Yae shrugged.

"We need you to translate this." Wally told her, handing her the note that he found. "We've got some audio too if you don't mind translating it for us."

Yae nodded. "Sure, but not here. Come on."

They followed Yae to her car where they sat in and drove to outside a nightclub.

"This is the Devils harp." Yae told them. "That's what this piece of paper says, then it has opening hours. 6pm 'till 6am."

"Well, that's one thing out of the way." Abby said. She was sat in the back, leaning over. Wally was sat in the front passengers seat.

"What about this?" Wally asked. He pulled out a tape which Hoagie had given him before they left. Wally put it into her cassette player. "We need to know what those guys are saying."

Yae listened intently to it, then rewound it and began speaking over it, as if translating as they spoke.

"The first one's saying: I can't believe we're kidnapping a fourteen year old girl. I thought she was like sixteen." She translated.

"Another one says: Well it's too late to back out now Nick. The boss wants this one now."

"There's a third, he says: Yeah, he got real exited when he saw this one, we can't disappoint him or our lives won't be worth living."

"The first one again, he's saying: True...Well... let's just get this over and done with."

Wally and Abby listened as she spoke and translated what the boys were saying.

"Thankyou." Wally said to her. "You've been a real help."

"Anytime. Do you want me to drop you off or anything?...this isn't the safest place in town." Yae replied.

"No, we have to find out if this place has anything to do with where Numbuh 3 is. Thanks anyway." Abby told her.

"Fine. Good luck guys. You need anything else, just wire for me." Yae told them and drove off.

Wally and Abby took a deep breath and walked forward towards the club. Outside of it, a load of prostitutes were lurking on the street corner, waving to cars that went past, trying to get their business.

"Makes you wonder if they acutally have any pride or self confidence at all." Abby shook her head. "I don't know whether to admire them or sympathise them, or both."

Wally grunted in agreement, looking around. He noticed a big black van, for some reason, it just caught his eye, he scanned it thoughily and his eyes widened.

"Numbuh 5!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"64-42!" Wally pointed.

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"Look at that van's licence plate! 64-42!That's just got to be what Kuki meant!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on! Let's check it out!" Wally said, they walked forward. Two men got out of the van and went opposite ways.

"Split up and follow them!" Abby whispered. Following the one which went across the road and down the street.

Wally hung around, marking the man that was pacing up and down. Looking and talking to the prostitutes. But a certain girl caught his eye.

""K...Kuki?!" He gasped, his mouth dropped.

"Wally!" Kuki's eyes widened.

Kuki was wearing a small, skimpy red top with denim shorts and long leather boots. She looked frozen.

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked, looking around nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing! I'm looking for you!" He replied.

Kuki gave a small smile and was about to say something else but began to panic when she saw a man with average size and average build coming towards her, he had shaved brown hair and a beard that was the same. He didn't look happy.

"Look, you'd better go." She whispered.

"What? I came to...." Wally started.

"Wally, please! Just go quick!" She interrupted trying to push him away.

Wally followed her fearful gaze to see the man coming up to her.

"Who's that? Kuki what's wrong." He asked, taking her arms to stop her from pushing him.

"Promise me you won't try and fight him!" Kuki squeaked. Then turned to see that the man was really close. "Sorry I was just going over..."

The man rolled his eyes and lashed his hand across her head. Causing her to whimper as he struck her.

"Hey! What'd you think you're doing?" Wally snarled.

The guy turned to him and suddenly leapt at him, pinning him to the wall. "What are you doing bothering my girls?" He asked threateningly.

"It's none of your business!" Wally growled back.

"She _is _my business!" The man replied menacingly. "If you're not spending money, you're costing it! Two cars drove by while you were busy chatting."

"What's going on here?" The other man that Abby was following appeared.

"It was nothing, I was just giving him prices!" Kuki exclaimed. The man who had just appeared pushed her out of the way. He was an albino, deathly pale skin and extremely white hair, his hair was a short afro.

"Shut up! Unless you want a belting you'd better get back to work!" He threatened, Kuki looked back at Wally fearfully, then did as she was told.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Abby said in a ridiculous high pitched tone as she came over. "Oh, I was about to tell you that this corner was occupied. But it looks like you've already found out boss."

"What?" Wally chocked. Trying to breath while he was being partially strangled. Abby raised her eyebrows.

"You mean _you're _a pimp?" The guy that was holding him asked in disbelief.

"Hey, he's one of the most successful ones in America." Abby replied.

"And who are you? His top Hoe?" The other guy scoffed.

"Something like that. Well do you mind putting the boss down before you throttle him?" Abby asked.

The man complied and released his grip on Wally. Wally glanced over in Kuki's direction, she kept looking over timidly.

"So, what are you doing around here? Trying to steal my Whores?" The albino asked harshly.

"Erm...N...No, no, just checking out the competition. Pretty big." Wally replied.

"You got taste kid. Fancy partnering up while you get started?" The other man grunted.

Wally glanced at Abby, she nodded.

"Sure." Wally smirked, clapping hands with the bearded man.

"Great, come on, well take you to our own little lair." The albino beckoned, jumping in the van. Wally followed. Then looked down at Abby, who followed. "Why don't you just join the others?"

"I beg your pardon!?!" Abby exclaimed.

"You answering back!?!" The other man man growled as he walked over to her menacingly. Wally stepped in front.

"She always stays with me." Wally explained.

Both men nodded and Wally and Abby jumped into the van. Before they went, Wally looked over to where Kuki had been sent, but she'd gone.

The albino, who said his name was Max, drove them to a huge mansion and pulled up on the drive.

"Do the girls live here too?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, you can always tell the quality of a pimp by their whorehouses. They have to be back by half ten cause that's when the customers get here." Max smiled proudly.

"Heaven hotel?" Wally read the sign. "Do they work 24 hours?"

"No, they have night-time shifts. It's ten girls working per night." Max replied.

Wally looked back at Abby, who gave a shocked and disgusted look.

"Want a drink of any kind?" Max asked. "You're old enough to drink right."

Wally smiled. "Old enough not to care. I'll have whatever your serving. Want anything Abby?"

Abby shook her head.

"You keep your girls in your favour." Max scoffed.

"I prefer to use respect, not fear." Wally nodded.

Max just shrugged, "You're style I guess. If it gets you money, who cares?"

Wally nodded and took the beer that Max was handing to him. The door opened and The bearded man, Bill walked in.

"Sounds like we've got a crowd tonight." Bill sighed. "I found a ton of customers in the street who told me that they were coming, it was over 50 people."

"We'll just put a few more girls in for tonight." Max replied. "The girls who are on shift tomorrow can have tonight and we'll just pull back shifts."

"Well when the hoes get back, we'll get today's cash then set them up for tonight." Bill nodded.

Men who worked in the bar arrived and got ready for work. Bill showed Wally around, then showed him to his room, and Abby to hers. Then Wally pretended to be interested as Max and Bill set up ready for customers. The girls became to arrive in various numbers and lined up obediently by the entrance. Wally looked but couldn't see Kuki.

"Okay girls, let's have your pay for today." Max exclaimed as he went down the line and collected the money from the prostitutes. "The girls on tonight go and get ready, the ten girls who are on tomorrow are going take the shift too. From tomorrow shifts go forward a day. Some girls who aren't on tonight, go and make some supper for us."

"You joining us....What's your name again?" Bill asked as the two of them made their way to the dining room.

"Wallabee, Erm, no I already ate." Wally replied. "I'll just hang around."

Max and Bill nodded, than walked out of the room together, counting their earnings. Wally scowled at the two and turned to Abby.

"Man, this place is horrible, these poor girls. I can't believe Numbuh 3's here. I can't stand it, I'm going to my room." Abby sighed. Wally nodded.

"I can't see Kuki, I'm waiting here to see if she comes back, I'll give her ten minutes then I'm looking for her." Wally replied. Customers started to arrive. Abby went up to her room and Wally lurked around the entrance. Waiting for Kuki to arrive. About five minutes later, she did. She ran in panting.

"You're late!" The doorman stated angrily. Grabbing her arm as she ran in.

Kuki looked at him with fear. "I know! I'm sorry, the last client wouldn't let me leave..."

One of the prostitutes walked over to the doorman and placed a seductive hand on his shoulder. "Cut her some slack Billy, it's her first night."

The doorman pushed the woman away and rolled his eyes irritably, he held up a threatening hand and was about to lash Kuki with it.

Wally rushed over and grabbed his arm before he could touch her. He gave the man a threatening look and pushed himself between him and Kuki, prying his hands from Kuki's arm and replacing Billy's hand with his, only with a less firm grip.

"Who the hell are you?" Billy snarled.

"I'm one of the new bosses." Wally replied in the same tone. "And if you ever hit one of these girls again I'll personally kick your ass!"

They had a stare down match.

"You expect me to believe you? You're just a little schoolboy!" Billy mocked.

"You want to try me?" Wally replied menacingly, moving his face closer to Billy's. Billy backed down, and Wally led Kuki away.

"Hey sweetie!" A drunk man at the bar staggered up to them. "How about me and you go up to your little room and have some fun."

Wally pushed the man away. "Sorry mate, it's...er...not her shift tonight." He said, gently pushing Kuki out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Thanks for the great reviews guys :-) I've had a few people saying that they didn't understand the last chapter, basically Kuki's been forced into prostitution, Abby set Wally up as a pimp in order to save her. Sorry it was unclear.**

"Are you okay?" Wally asked as they walked up the quiet staircase.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm starting to get used to being hit anyway." Kuki sighed.

Wally growled at the thought of it. "How did you end up here?" He asked quietly as they came up to a corridor.

Kuki looked around the hall then opened a door, pulling Wally into it. When she closed the door, she turned to face him. "When they came into my Grandpa's house and took me and May, then they brought us here. I think they do it to a lot of girls at the airport."

"The sick..." Wally shook his head, trying to hide the pain in his voice. The thought of Kuki being exploited like that just killed him.

"It's okay Wally." Kuki sighed, sitting on the bed. "I guess it's not too bad."

Wally gave a faint smile and sat next to her. She always looked on the bright side of things, it was one of her traits that he loved about her.

"I mean, this place is huge. This is my own bedroom, I get to go out when I want, go shopping when I want...It's pretty cool, the only thing is when these guys are in bad moods, you don't want to go near them." She replied.

"And, you have to sleep with some old pervs." Wally gritted his teeth angrily.

Kuki was quiet. Wally looked at her then mentally cursed himself for checking out her outfit. Normally, he would just secretly think how hot she looked, but he felt sick thinking how many perverts were doing that to her.

The strap from her top had fallen down to her shoulder, Wally gently picked it up and pulled it back to her collarbone. She glanced at him and smiled gratefully. He returned the smile, then looked ahead on him, at the ceiling, at the floor, anything to keep his eyes off her revealing clothes.

"How did you find me? I was so scared that you never would." Kuki said after a while.

"With great difficulty." Wally replied with a laugh. "In the end we got help from Yae from sector D."

Kuki was quiet again, then suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so scared Wally!...I hate this!...I've got bruises all over my body because the person I had to be with tonight was drunk and violent! Then when I finally got out, I got back here as soon as I could but if you weren't there, I would have had another beating!...I didn't get any money so Max or Bill are going to punish me for it!"

Wally wrapped his arms around her. "If they want to hurt you, they've got to get past me first!" He whispered to her. "It'll be okay. I'll get you out of here if it kills me, I promise."

She pressed closer to him and began to calm down a little. Wally gently stroked the hair from her forehead to the back of her head repeatedly. It wasn't long before she'd fully calmed down.

"It'll be okay." He repeated, she smiled and hugged him gently, he hugged back. They both pulled away when they heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you were..." May started and went to walk out of the room.

"What?...Oh...No May! It's okay, he's not a..." Kuki stuttered, going red. Wally blushed too and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh! Okay...Wait! Isn't this one of your friends!?!" May pointed and smiled.

Kuki nodded. "Wally, I'd like you to meet my cousin May, May, this is one of my best friends, Wally."

May waved and stared at Wally. Examining him. "Wow, he's a lot hotter than on the photo."

Wally and Kuki blushed and glanced at each other.

"Well, I'd better go before Max and Bill come looking for me." Wally said, standing up, then he turned to Kuki. "I'll get you out of here in no time."

"May too?" Kuki whispered. Wally nodded. "May too."

He walked out of the room and turned when he heard Abby shouting.

"Get off me!" She yelled, pulling away from the man who was dragging her. The man glared at her.

"Women here should be seen and not heard!" He said, slapping her across the face.

"Ooh! You're in for it now!" Abby snarled, about to attack the man.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Wally exclaimed, grabbing Abby and pulling her away.

"Excuse me, but I had her first." The man said rudely.

Wally turned around and tried to be polite. "Sorry mate, she's not a..."

He was stopped by the man's fist on his jaw. Falling to the floor, he pulled the man down with him and pinned him down, throttling him. The man gasped for air, then punched again, this time on Wally's face. Wally didn't loosen his grip on the man's neck and just growled as he glared down at him.

"What are you doing!?!" Max yelled, grabbing Wally from the scruff of the neck and yanking him off the man.

"I'm so sorry!" Max apologised to the man, who stood up and grunted angrily, dragging a very pissed off Abby into a vacant room.

"Get in there now!" Max growled as he threw Wally into another room. "What the hell are you doing? Beating up customers? Threatening staff? My doorman said that you threatened him when he tried to discipline a late girl!?!"

"He didn't have to hit her!" Wally growled, trying to calm down. Pacing back and forth.

"Look, I don't care if you don't believe in hitting your prostitutes, but this is _my_ place and _I_ say what goes, got it?" Max yelled.

Wally nodded.

"Good!" Max whispered, then thumped Wally on the cheek. "That's just a reminder of what happens when you piss me off!"

Wally could have just attacked him and gladly killed him at that moment. But he stayed calm and nodded again. Max stormed out of the door, Wally waited a moment, then walked out towards the room that Abby had been dragged into. He gave a laugh when he saw the sight.

The man's body was lying on the floor, a smashed vase around him. Abby was stood dusting herself off. Wally didn't need her to spell out what she'd just done.

"I. hate. Men!" Abby sighed, picking up the pieces of smashed clay. Wally chuckled.

"Come on, help me put him on the bed so when he wakes up he'll just think it's a hangover and he passed out." Abby told him.

Wally did so and they both innocently walked out of the room.

"Kuki's back." Wally told her.

"Good, is she okay?" Abby asked.

Wally shrugged. "About as okay as she could be here." He answered. "I'm getting her out of here as soon as possible, her cousin too."

"Well, Numbuh 5's going to bed now and locking her room before any more sickos come up." Abby yawned.

"Yeah, I'll hit the sack too." Wally agreed. Walking to his room, he took off his hoodie and lay down in his bed.

He lay awake for hours. Giving up trying to sleep, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Deciding he needed a drink, he stood up and walked out of the room. Making his way down the stairs, he stopped when he heard moving around on the corridor that he was walking past. He glanced down the corridor and saw Kuki's door close quickly.

He walked over and knocked on her door before walking in. When he came in, Kuki was wrapped in her thin blanket, her eyes shut her breathing slow and deep. Wally walked over and sat on the bed.

"I know you're awake." He whispered with a smile.

Kuki opened her eyes then sat up with a sigh in relief. "I thought that you were one of the other guys or something."

She switched on the lamp next to her and Wally gasped, Kuki had a huge red cut on her cheek, Wally cupped his hand on her cheek and lightly touched the side of it with his thumb. Kuki winced and pulled back.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Like I said..." Kuki sighed. "Max was pissed that I didn't bring any money home. He has more uses for his belt than holding up his trousers."

Wally sighed in anger and guilt.

"Kuki...I'm sorry!...I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. Leaning over and kissing her bruised cheek. "I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you, but I wasn't there!...I'm such a bad friend!"

He gently kissed her cheek, Kuki sighed contently, he kissed her other cheek then trailed down her jawbone to her chin.

"You're the best friend I could ask for!" Kuki's voice wavered. "It's not your fault!"

Wally was now lightly kissing her collarbone. Kuki pulled away and lifted his chin up so that his eyes met with hers. Wally's eyes were filled with tears of sorrow. Kuki's were pretty much the same. Kuki leant forward and kissed his lips. He kissed back and placed a hand on her waist, his other hand cupped her face.

Kuki slowly lay down, their lips still pressed against each other. Kuki placed her cold hands on Wally's bare chest, making him jump. Shaking himself out of his trance. Kuki was still kissing him, working on his jeans to get them off.

"Kooks...Kuki!" He exclaimed pulling away. "I can't do it."

Kuki sat up and stared at him.

"Sorry Kuki. I've dreamed about doing _this _with you. But now, I, I don't want to force you into it." He whispered.

Kuki sighed, then nodded and lay down, pulling Wally with her. He got the hint and lay next to her. She snuggled up against him.

"I know you wouldn't." She sighed.

He held her close, and kissed her forehead.

"Kuki?" He said quietly.

"Mm mm?" Kuki replied sleepily.

"I...I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I love you too." She sighed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally woke up when the sun came through the blinds on the window and brightened his face. He smiled and looked over at Kuki. She was already awake and staring up at the ceiling. Rolling onto his side he kissed her cheek lightly and made a trail down her neck and collarbone.

"Morning." He muttered, when he released her.

Kuki looked over and gave a weak smile, then looked back up at the ceiling. Wally watched her intently as she stared.

"What's wrong?" He smiled.

"Nothing." Kuki replied, not taking her eyes off the ceiling above her. "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, just thinking."

Wally smirked at her and reached his hand over, and gently caressed his new girlfriends cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're so beautiful." He beamed.

"No, I'm not." Kuki sighed, rolling onto her side to turn her back to him. He rolled onto his side and wriggled over behind her, placing an arm over her he looked down at her.

"What are you talking about? Sure you are." He replied softly.

"Not what the other pimps think." Kuki mumbled. "Ever since I got here they've been saying how ugly I am."

"Screw them." Wally exclaimed. "What they mean by that is you're not a plastic barbie doll like they see in porn movies."

Kuki looked up at him and smiled.

"You're gorgeous Kooks, don't ever listen to anyone who tells you different." Wally smirked at her, leaning down and kissing her nose. "But you'll never be as gorgeous as me!"

"Yeah right!" Kuki laughed, pushing him off her.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Wally laughed ticking her all over.

Kuki laughed uncontrollably, she eventually pushed him off. They both sat up, Kuki giggled and they shared another passionate kiss.

"Hey!" May called as she opened the door.

"Whoa!" Wally yelled in shock, falling off the bed. "Doesn't she wear a bell or something?"

Kuki smiled and helped him up.

"You two better quiet down and hurry up, Bill's on his way up." May warned.

"Oh no!" Wally exclaimed, he went to charge out of the room. "Oh! I forgot!"

He walked over to Kuki and quickly kissed her on the lips. "Happy birthday Kooks."

"Thanks Wally." Kuki smiled, hugging him. "For a minute I forgot that we were here, I thought we were back home, or I was having a really good dream."

"Me too Kooks." Wally replied, walking out of the door.

"Oh!" Kuki ran out of the door quickly. "I forgot to tell you. When you have breakfast, don't drink the tea."

"Don't drink the tea?" Wally asked confused.

"Yeah, the girls who are on breakfast duty tend to spit in it, sort of like payback for what they do to us." Kuki replied with a laugh.

Wally nodded and walked back into his room. Pulling on his hoodie he came back out just in time. Bill came to his door just as he walked out.

"Hey, you doing down to breakfast or what?" Bill asked gruffly.

Wally nodded and followed him down. They went into the dining room and sat at a huge table where they were served by various girls.

Max and Bill sat and discussed profits and business as they munched on their cooked breakfasts. Wally just sat in silence and listened in. He'd only reply to anything that they would ask him and eat his breakfast quietly.

A Japanese teenager walked in, around 18.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an early morning arrival at the airport." He told them. He then looked at Wally. "Who's this?"

"This is our new apprentice." Max said as the boy sat next to Wally. "Apparently, he's pretty good. Looks like you've got competition."

"Yeah? Good luck!" He said in a mocking voice.

Wally suddenly had a flashback of being on the phone to Kuki, and the last voice that he heard when she got kidnapped. 'Good Luck!"

He snarled and dived at the boy, pinning him to to ground. He was suddenly yanked back up and held in the air.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing! What's Nick ever done to you?" Max yelled as he held Wally up.

"Nick!?!" Wally yelled as he tried to struggle out of Max's grip.

The photos from his hoodie fell on the floor Nick picked them up and looked through them.

"This is one of the girls that I brought here the other day." Nick said as he stared at the pictures.

"So, it's a childhood friend." Bill said, taking the photos from Nick. "And this others girl's the one that's here with him."

"Well then." Max snarled. Throwing Wally into Nick's arms. "Nick, you know what to do in situations like this! We're going to work!"

"I sure do." Nick cackled. Holding Wally's arms behind him so that Wally couldn't fight him off.

"Get the hell off me! You were the one who brought her here!" Wally yelled as he was shoved away.

Kuki gasped as she watched Wally get shoved down the basement. She ran over.

"Nick! What are you doing?" She yelled, Nick turned around and shoved her away.

"Shut up and get to work with the other girls." Nick yelled. He stormed down the stairs and was greeted by Wally's fist.

Wally slammed him against the wall and growled.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that!?!" Wally snarled. Then chuckled evilly. "Remember me? I promised you that I'd look for you! Find you! and kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare touch me!" Nick sneered. "You lay one finger on me and Max and Bill put your lights out!"

"Oh really? We'll be long gone by the time they get back." Wally replied. "And you can't say you don't deserve this! You're getting all that's coming to you, you prick!"

Wally pulled Nick's head back, ready to smash it against the wall.

"Wally!" Kuki grabbed his shoulder. "Don't. If you kill him, you'll be just as bad as they are."

Wally sighed and threw Nick to the ground. He turned to face Kuki, who pulled him into a hug. Nick looked up and pulled a gun from his back pocket and shot. Kuki fell to the floor and screamed, holding her arm in pain.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled, kneeling down beside her. He glared back up at Nick.

"That's just a flesh wound." Nick sneered. "Do anything stupid and the next bullets going into her head."

"Keep her out of this!" Wally yelled, standing up in front of her.

"I'll make you a deal. Do as I tell you, and I don't blow you're pretty little girlfriend's brains out." Nick smiled.

Wally stayed quiet and glared at Nick.

"Go stand against that wall!" Nick commanded.

"Wally don't!" Kuki cried. Wally did as he was asked.

"Turn around." Nick ordered him. "Face the wall!"

Wally did so, he could hear Nick getting closer to him. Then he suddenly heard a loud thump. Nick's gun fell to the floor, Wally automatically picked it up and spun around to see Abby holding Nick in a headlock on the ground.

"You're not so tough without you gun are you?" Abby mocked. Wally walked over and used the side of the gun to knock Nick out, then he emptied all of the bullets out and threw the gun to the side.

"Come on, let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Wally picked Kuki up bridal style and ran up the stairs of the basement, Abby followed.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Billy the doorman yelled as they ran past him. Abby ran forward and went to punch him but he blocked it, she pulled back and jumped in the air to kick him, again, he blocked her. With a sigh, she made for a thump at his face, which he blocked, but didn't notice her foot go in between his leg until he felt it. He fell to the ground in pain.

They ran out of the mansion.

"Numbuh 1! We've got Numbuh 3! Can you contact sector D and tell them that we're by the heaven hotel!" Abby yelled into her transmission watch as they ran out.

"Wait! What about May!?!" Kuki whined.

"Where is she?" Abby asked.

"I...I think she's on the job!" Kuki replied. "We can't leave her!"

"Kuki!" They heard, and spun around. May ran out of the house. "I was on breakfast duty and we weren't aloud out of the kitchen till we finished washing up."

They waited for no more than three minutes for Yae to turn up she swerved her car, Abby jumped in the front, Wally carefully placed Kuki in the back passenger seat then ran around into the other side. He scooched over to the middle and May jumped in too.

When they were in the car and on the way to the airport, they knew that they were safe.

Yae glanced back at Kuki and leant over, still with her eyes on the road, she opened the glove compartment.

"Here," She said to Abby. "There's a first aid kit in there somewhere. Cover up that wound."

Abby found it and handed it back to Wally, he placed on a dressing and carefully wrapped a bandage around her arm. She smiled at him as he did so.

"So, where are we taking you?" Yae asked, looking at May through the mirror.

"Erm, my grandpa's house. 93 waterlilly lane." May replied, looking out of the window.

"Sure." Yae smiled.

"Yae? Can I use your cell?" Kuki asked politley. Yae nodded and pulled it out of her pocket and handing it back. Wally took it and handed it to Kuki's good arm.

She received it and dialled 119. She put it to her ear and began speaking in Japanese.

"Hey, I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Wally smiled when she hung up.

"Of course I speak Japanese!" Kuki giggled.

"What did you say?" Wally asked.

"I called the police and told them that girls were being abducted at the airport by a bunch of pimps. And that they were all being taken to a place called Heaven hotel." Kuki replied. "Now the rest of them can be free too."

Wally smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're such a nice person."

Kuki giggled. "You only just noticed?"

Wally chuckled and placed his arm over her shoulder. May and Kuki jumped out of the car when they pulled up at 93 Waterlilly lane, Wally jumped out too, just to check that everything was alright. They walked into their Grandpa's house and were greeted by a warm voice.

"May!And Genki! How nice to see you! When did you get back from America?" Her Grandpa said as they walked in. "And who's this? Is this Jason!?! I haven't seen you in years!"

The old man beamed and shook Wally's hand firmly "You've got a little shorter than I remember! It's okay, age does that to some people."

Kuki laughed and hooked onto Wally's arm.

"Grandpa, this is Kuki, aunt Genki's daughter. She was coming to stay here for a few weeks remember?" May said to him.

"Kuki!" He smiled, giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

"I know grandpa." Kuki replied, hugging him back, then squeezing Wally's hand. "This is Wally...My boyfriend."

Wally smirked at her, she smiled back.

"Oh. Is Wally staying too?" Grandpa asked.

"That's okay, I'm on our way back now, we were just checking that Kuki and May got here okay. I've got a ride waiting outside." Wally replied. He turned Kuki into a hug, kissing her gently. "See you when you get back."

Kuki pulled him back. "Actually grandpa, I'm feeling a little homesick already."

"What?" Wally asked.

"I'd rather just go home if that's okay." Kuki sighed.

"That's fine sweetie, I thought I had a lot of things planned, but I can't remember anyway." Grandpa said sadly.

"Kuki, can I talk to you a sec?" Wally asked, pulling her aside. "Why do you want to go home, now?"

"After everything, I just want to be with you." She replied.

"Kuki, look at him, he's a lonely old man who's only got half a memory." Wally told her. "I've been here five minutes and I can already work that out...He needs a sweet girl like you to care for him. I'll still be there when you get back."

"You know, You're actually a real nice person." Kuki laughed.

"Yeah." Wally smiled, "But if you tell anyone you're dead!"

Kuki giggled and hugged him.

"Go on Kooks, he needs you." Wally smiled.

They walked back to Grandpa and May.

"Grandpa, I've changed my mind. Do you mind if I stay?" Kuki asked.

"Of course not, you're welcome here Genki." Grandpa smiled.

"Kuki." May replied. "Well, I'd better get back before my mum sends out a search party. I'll see you tomorrow Kuki."

She gave Kuki a hug and walked out.

"Yeah, I'd better go too. Yae and Abby are waiting." Wally sighed.

"I'll see you out." Kuki told him and took his hand as they walked to the door. Kuki kissed him goodbye and he sat into the car. She watched the car drive away and then walked back into the house.

Yae drove Wally and Abby to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. And waved goodbye. Wally and Abby sat in there and Abby looked at the buttons on the front in confusion.

"Erm, Numbuh 4?" She asked.

"Mm mmm?" Wally muttered, thinking about Kuki.

"Any idea how we work this to get back?"

"...Crud."

_End X-D_


End file.
